Sin duda, yo seria tu heroe
by The Miss Alice15
Summary: "Se que no tengo la sonrisa del chico que te gusta ...pero al ver como reaccionas ante el mis corazón estallaba en pedazos" Un par de historias cortas sobre los sentimientos de Shouto y katsuki hacia Izuku
1. Shouto Todoroki

El día anunciaba su final con el anaranjado atardecer al igual que las despedidas de los compañeros lo hacían con las clases. Los últimos rayos de luz cansados del sol entraban sigilosos al salón haciendo sombras de lo que fue el día de hoy, estas se unirían a la oscuridad de la noche como los recuerdos nuevos al mezclarse con los viejos. Sin embargo, ahí estás tú sentado con la mano en tu mejilla en lado de las dolorosas quemaduras del pasado, dirigiendo tu mirada hacia ella y deseando que los minutos no avancen con el tiempo, para poder admirar más como su sonrisa es bendecida por la luz y su rostro perfilado con las sombras al charlar con sus amigas.

Te sientes inquieto por un momento, tal vez estás siendo demasiado obvio pero...¡Arrg! ella volvió a reír por algo que dijeron y no puedes evitar verla embobado como un idiota enamorado a primera vista solo por una sonrisa. Sabes que debes olvidarte de cualquier sentimiento que fuera más allá del límite, aunque no de manera tan dramática, como lo hace un ojirubí quien se "despedía" de ella con lo que parecía ser un insulto cuando esta trató hacer lo mismo de manera amable. Tu lo sabías perfectamente pero al ver como ella reaccionaba tanto ante el de mirada escarlata ... El corazón te estallaba en pedazos.

Al admirarla no podías evitar pensar lo hermosa que se ve y que todo en ella combinaba a la perfección, como si se tratara de un arreglo hecho por la madre naturaleza en un campo de flores pues para ti eso en ella era algo "natural". Con sus cabellos verdes como las hojas siendo alborotados por el viento otoñal, su pecas las cuales acentuaban las facciones de su cara y los ojos ...que al mirarlos sientes que te hipnotizan inocentemente sin malicia. Además, su personalidad sincera y sus valientes acciones la hacen ver como la heroína que cualquiera admiraría. Esa era Izuku Midoriya.

Tu montaña derrumbada de pensamientos te llevaron a cuestionarte cosas que nunca importaron pero es que ella , sin duda, provocaba reacciones en ti mejores de las que podría hacer con químicos . El cabello dividido entre dos inusuales colores, un color de ojos que parecían dos polos opuestos y una cicatriz que era el reflejo del dolor encarcelado en tu prisión de sentimientos llamada "cuerpo". Con una apariencia como la tuya ¿No serías intimidante Shouto? Eso explicaría esa barrera invisible entre ambos que hace actuar a Izuku de manera inusual a veces y que mantiene la formalidad ...espera, eso significa que en vez de amigos como pensabas ¿son solo compañeros?¿Quizás menos?.

El montón de preguntas que le abrumaban cesaron cuando se dio cuenta de que su mirada se encontró con la de las amigas de ella. ¡ Levántate ! disimulando el encuentro haciendo como que estabas mirando hacia la nada y no hacia esa dirección en específico. Cuando pasas enfrente de ellas, cometes otro error de indiscreción, tuviste contacto visual involuntario con la causa de tu perdida entre pensamientos vergonzosos y lo único que atinas a hacer es cortar de inmediato haciendo que la chica se sintiera un poco inquieta por el accionar. No es tu mejor momento.

\- ¿El estaba mirando hacia aquí, verdad? - Comentó Uraraka después de que se fue, mirando hacia la puerta.

\- Están...¿seguras de que miro hacia aquí? - Preguntó Izuku con la mirada baja lo cual sus amigas interpretaron como simple nerviosismo al ser observada. No sabían de su cosquilleo en las mejillas.

\- No del todo, parecía pensativo - Dijo Tsuyu restándole importancia y recogiendo sus cosas

como las demás para irse - Pudo ser coincidencia.

\- C-claro, coincidencia - Dijo la peliverde despreocupada aunque por dentro estaba pensando lo tonta que era.

Coincidencia no, no es eso...Lo que menos desearía es que realmente fuera así. Cuando se topo contigo, lo que menos quería es que fuera una simple y mera coincidencia , porque en el fondo había estado deseando conocer a alguien como tu, lo deseo innumerables veces en silencio mientras lo negaba en actitud. Sin embargo, creía que tal vez su camino podría cruzarse con el tuyo pronto pero ya nadie cree en los encuentros predestinados, no en esa clase de milagro.

 _No te encontré en ese momento_

El reto no era solo que te conviertas en un héroe hecho y derecho, también es serlo para ella. Aun así, qué problema cuando tu supuesta "damisela en peligro" se puede salvar ella sola, cuando ella es más fuerte de lo que pudieras imaginar. Es hasta gracioso pensar que el salvado podrías ser tu y que no te necesita para nada.

Tu segundo deseo no se hizo realidad ,el tiempo y el sol hizo de las suyas para anunciar un nuevo día. Un nuevo inicio no significa nuevas costumbres, sigues con la misma del día anterior al admirarla desde lejos pareciendo la repetición de una escena de teatro dónde tu actuación es la peor porque vuelves a repetir el mismo error.

-Si tienes algo que decirle a ella, no te reprimas - Le dijo Tsuyu a Shouto, sin maldad en su voz como podría malinterpretarse y sólo con su don de ser directa.

-¡Tsu-chan! - Le reclamaba Mina apresar de que había sido ella la que empezó los susurros de ese día sobre la mirada de Shouto hacia la chica en cuestión .

-Disculpen, no era mi intención para nada - Él les respondió con su típico semblante serio y tranquilo.

-Está bien, de todos modos nos reunimos a hablar en el asiento que está frente a ti- Respondía Izuku tratando de disimular timidez - Además... no me molesta que me mires como rival o algo así .

Ella aprovechó hábilmente esa excusa, dio su mejor esfuerzo para no sonrojarse y eso no la libró de las distintas interpretaciones de sus amigas las cuales, más bien, le hacían bromas sanas. Te hiciste el desentendido mientras leías temas de la clase en un libro, la patética distracción de no volver tus sentimientos un desastre y no morir a causa de estos en el intento de imaginar esa frase sin el "como rival o algo así".

Pudiste escuchar como la amenazante y ruda voz de Katsuki ordenaba a la peliverde a seguirlo para hablar fuera del aula. ¿El citando a Izuku para "hablar" ? Si, más bien, lo que siempre hace es dirigirse hacia ella directamente sin poder no decir un insulto cada dos oraciones, con un odio que nadie lograba entender por completo. Te preocupa aunque no pintabas nada ahí, no era tu asunto , era algo entre ellos pero era eso exactamente una de las cosas que más te inquietaban. A pesar de todo, al rato te incorporas de tu lugar Shouto y mientras caminas te preguntas qué vas hacer ¿pasar por casualidad en el mismo pasillo donde están ? ¿A que ? Ya lo pensarías si te lo preguntan pues para algo te tiene que servir esa calma e inteligencia que te ha sido concedida.

Sin embargo, por un segundo la calma se te fue a lo mas recóndito de tu ser al verla con los ojos marchitos por el llanto. Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir? No Izuku, no digas la frase " aunque no pueda convertirme en héroe" a pesar de que lo siguiente sea un "pero" para responder a sus provocaciones. Que débil te sentiste en ese momento pero no querías que eso se transformara en impotencia, no puedes dudar de ti mismo ahora. Ella está esperando por alguien que la salve. Por eso, fuiste y tomaste su mano.

-De todos, Midoriya, tu eres la que tiene más cualidades para ser héroe - Te dirigías hacia ella pero el de mirada carmesí se le encendían los ojos de rabia al entender que, indirectamente, te referías a lo que le faltaba en cuanto a cualidades. Este se muerde tan fuerte que podría salirle sangre de las encías y para tu sorpresa no hace nada.

Cuando la tocas así o el tan solo estar cerca de ella... no importa el dolor y los obstáculos que les esperen, sientes que puedes superarlo todo estando juntos. Te ríes disimuladamente ti mismo , nunca te imaginaste pensar tales cosas. Como pensar que incluso si miles de millones de años luz los "separan", ustedes serán atraídos y se encontraron de nuevo. Tal vez ,no puedas proteger algunas cosas pero una sí era segura y si eso puede ser llamado destino entonces tu serias, sin duda, un héroe.

-Gracias...- Escuchaste de su parte por lo bajo de la chica con restos de dolor que fluían de sus ojos.

\- Recordé algo y simplemente no podía quedarme sin hacer nada - Ella le mira un poco extrañada.

 _Me recordó a mi...hace mucho tiempo_

Tu, chico de cabello bicolor, solo sonríes y con ello logras agitar el interior de la joven a tu lado impresionándole con ese inusual gesto. Ella es recíproca y te la devuelve con alegría pero el que es más feliz eres tu al ver que una de esas sonrisas por fin es tuya. ¿Fingía ser fuerte mientras lloraba por dentro? ¿o es que sus constantes lágrimas la volvían fuerte?. El tiempo de cualquier duda se acabó, llegaron al salón, ella suelta tu mano y junto a ella se va esa sensación inexplicable para ti.

Lo inexplicable también estuvo presente en el avanzar rápido del día ¿O era cuestión de tu perspectiva? pero ya no ibas tratar de filosofar sobre un ser intangible como el tiempo. La buscaste incesante con la mirada y no la encontraste, eso te es algo familiar. Sin embargo, cuando salías notaste que lo inexplicable vino acompañado con lo inentendible cuando tu mano izquierda se encontró con la diestra de ella.

-Pensé en que podría acompañarte hasta la estación y...- Respiraba profundo como cuando corres y a eso atribuye el color de su rostro, el no sabia de su decisión de último momento -Que podría hacer esto más seguido.

 _Te encontré_

Espera, ¿te refieres a irse juntos? ¿O a tomar su mano? nuevamente te llenas de dudas pero le das la única seguridad que tienes asintiendo levemente. Cuando te conoció, nunca imagino que también encontraría un significado más para su vida. Que todo esto no es coincidencia ni una mentira, es la verdad y que el se convertirá en aquel que te protegerá siempre que esas manos se sostengan firmemente, tal como se puede ser admirada justo ahora por una lejana mirada carmesí.

* * *

He vuelto! con un shipp inesperado y mi orgulloso mal uso de los signos ! (?)

Como me gusta ver sufrir a Kacchan haré su versión de esto c:

Soy team KatsuDeku y dudo que vuelva a escribir de otro ship. Sin embargo, lo que paso es que mientras escuchaba Hero de Supercell me imagine escenas cliché e instalove de TodoMido (o como se escriba) pero como no soy una artista al estilo HoneyWorks y como tampoco se hacer videos me desquite escribiendo esto.

Fue difícil, probé un estilo diferente de narración, la canción esta en japonés y es el primer FemDeku que hago (la canción menciona una chica bue...)

Aja si, difícil... Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué les pareció? me lo dejan saber !

Créditos a sus respectivos autores, canción ,traducciones, manga y eso...todo el mundo lo dice yo también quería XD


	2. Katsuki Bakugou

Las nubes grisáceas se reunieron para traer una incesante agua pero la única lluvia que percibías era la de los recuerdos en tu mente. Aquellos que no volverán, aquellas tipos de felicidad que no recuperarás por tus actuales acciones... ¿Porqué vienen a tu mente justo ahora? parece que solo para molestar y hacer la constante de tu enojo más grande. Tal vez sea que cuando había días como estos tu, malhumorado de ojos rubí, de pequeño los odiabas ya que no te permitían salir afuera a jugar con tu amiga.

Chasqueas la lengua y diriges tu mirada a la molestia verde que ronda en tus pensamientos. No es tu amiga y, con las cosas que le haz hecho, dudo mucho que lo vuelva a hacer. Ese pensamiento solo incrementa tus negativos sentimientos, la fulminas con la mirada desde atrás y piensas que si la mirada matara ¿Cuántas veces la has asesinado despiadadamente? aun así pensabas que ella se lo merecía porque a quien había "asesinado" era a ti. Al hacer que tu corazón lata tan rápido y tan lento con las cosas que hace como si estuviera robando la sangre y con ello la vida, para que la causa de muerte fuera desamor. Sentías que, por lo menos, debes hacerle pagar por toda la sangre que te debe todavía.

Ella sonríe levemente con un suave carmín en sus mejillas y te hace sentir que ese podría ser el sol que se abre paso entre las deprimentes nubes. Katsuki admite que no puedes evitar mirar a Izuku como un idiota enamorado de los que te burlas de forma hipócrita y , para tu mala suerte, todo lo que puedes hacer es disimular con tu "amable forma de actuar". ¡Maldita sea! ¡ya estás harto de pensamientos y sentimientos! por eso te levantas de tu lugar, pasas frente a ella y, sin demostrarlo claro, te sientes frustrado ya que esta no intentó el gesto amable de despedirse con la mano. Piensas que tal vez eso ahora es para aquel bastardo bicolor…

A causa de tus maldiciones hacia ambos te quedaste como un tarado parado en el pasillo un poco alejado del salón. Hubiera sido mejor que continuarás tu camino aunque fuera así de distraído, te lo hubieras ahorrado, y de esa manera no verías como ella sostiene la mano de él después de salir del aula. Lo que sientes en este instante no es algo de lo que deseas acostumbrarte, sabes desde hace mucho que debes olvidarte de cualquier sentimiento cursi hacia ella pero ver como ellos sonríen juntos provoca que algo en tu pecho rompa en pedazos.

 _yo se que no tengo la sonrisa del chico que te gusta_

No podrías sonreírle de la forma en que él lo hace y que a ella parece que tanto le encanta, para empezar ni lo haces mucho o sin parecer el malvado de una película de terror. De camino a casa te llegaban tantos pensamientos estúpidos y preguntas que no sabías si querías saber la respuesta, todas relacionadas con ella, lamentablemente. Al llegar a casa eso solo empeoro, en especial a la hora de dormir y maldecías todo lo relacionado con la molestia verde que es Izuku.

Un poco de insomnio se hizo presente esa helada noche, siempre antes de dormir es un buen momento para recordar aquello que no deseas como los recuerdos de cuando tu querías ser su héroe pero eso significaba admitir otra cosas y no estas dispuesto a aceptarlas. No podías simplemente aceptar los secretos de tu corazón para una persona que lo único que hace es golpearte tu gran orgullo y darte mas razones para tener el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, ese día cuando la viste con los ojos apagados por la tristeza y el llanto, no pudiste evitar que esos pensamientos de protegerla te invadieran. Ella estaba en su pupitre con la cabeza baja, los chicos a su alrededor no paraban de lanzarle negativas sobre su ser y te sentiste de lo peor al saber muy bien que tú mismo la convertiste en el objeto de burla de todos. Espera, ¿Qué es lo que ellos acaban de decir? "No tiene quirk, no va poder defenderse" ¿De que? No ibas a esperar para descubrirlo porque cuando ellos empezaron a sostenerla de los brazos no ibas a dudar , ella necesitaba que fueras su héroe. Con una explosión en la mesa anunciaste tu llegada.

-Hey...Esta nerd es mi maldita pera de box - Dijo mirándolos de una forma que también asusto a Izuku - Estoy muy enojado en este momento y están en el medio ¿Es que prefieren que los vuele en pedazos a ustedes?

Los imbéciles en cuestión no hicieron más que irse despavoridos, preferían cualquier cosa que meterse con alguien como Katsuki y lo que sea que él dijera que es suyo. El silencio incomodo se hizo presente por unos momentos en el salón, tu no sabias que decir, ella solo sollozaba y el estar ahí solos te ponía nervioso.

-Deja de llorar ¡Maldita sea! - No soportaste escucharla llorar más y no eres bueno para consolar - No te ha pasado nada, babosa - Ella se secó la cara con su manga.

-Es que…eso que hiciste pareció ...- Se detuvo, era mejor no decir lo que interpretó, quizás se enoje con ella. Él la miro con duda y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Serás estúpida...Quien te entiende - Se dispuso a irse de allí pero ella rápidamente le sujetó la mano para impedírselo y las sensaciones que lo llenaron lo dejaron estático en su lugar.

-Gracias - le dijo con una de esas sonrisas tan cálidas que secretamente te gustaba tanto.

-No se a que te refieres y no estoy para escuchar tus tonterías - Soltaste su mano, querías tenerla más tiempo pero debías hacer lo que haces siempre , tienes que disimular.

Te preguntabas porque tenias que recordar tal cosa, justo en los años que te diste cuenta de lo que sentías, habías pasado el día inmerso en recuerdos y no en clases, todo relacionado con Izuku para tu desgracia. Antes de entrar a UA esos habían sido los tiempos en que mas rudo fuiste con ella ¿recordarlos era tu castigo? Recordar que ese fue el único buen gesto que hiciste por ella esos días. Miras tu mano, la cual más bien parece un arma ¿merece una mano como esa...ser sostenida por la suave y delicada de ella con tanta amabilidad?. Otra pregunta de la cual no sabias si querías la respuesta. Esa mano añoraba recuperar el tacto de esa chica pero, como están las cosas, parece ser imposible que ella lo vuelva a hacer con el cariño con el que lo hizo aquella vez.

La miras con desdén, no puedes creer que esa nerd te haga la cabeza un lío. El aura asesina con que la observas esconde tu admiración profunda por ella y que guardas en lo mas recóndito de tu ser. Esa aura maligna no pasa desapercibida, ella la siente en su espalda y sus amigas lo pueden notar también. Su "odio" no era algo nuevo para nadie en ese lugar.

-El ha estado mirando mal a Izuku desde hace rato ¿Cuál es su problema ahora? - Comentó Mina molesta por la actitud de susodicho.

-No la mires de esa manera tan sombría y espeluznante, déjala en paz - Dijo Tsuyu sin miedo y directamente sin importarle como lo tomara. Izuku, nerviosa, hacía señas de que se detuvieran.

-Yo miro a donde me da la puta gana, grupito de zorras- Respondió soltando su enojo acumulado - ¿Qué esperaban que dijera? ¿Que lo siento? ¡Jodanse! - Las chicas iban a responder con igual violencia pero fueron detenidas por la chica de cabellos verdes.

-¡Ya basta! -Dijo sujetando a Mina que amenazaba con ponerle acido en la boca por insultarlas. - Esta bien que lo haga, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me mire así.

-¡No es algo de lo que deberías acostumbrarte! - Se giró Mina para hablarle pero ella insistió que no valía la pena pues las cosas siempre eran así entre ellos.

Se bajaron los ánimos entre ellos , la chica pudo respirar más tranquila y tú tratabas de calmar la tuya al pensar que ella noto que siempre la miras además de que dijo está bien, no pienses tonterías ni malinterpretes eso . La suerte estuvo de tu lado, ella piensa que solo la miras con odio en tus rojizos ojos cuando en realidad es algo totalmente opuesto.

 _Quiero gritarle "te amo" desde el fondo de mis pulmones pero tengo miedo de que alguien me escuche_

Te hartas de estar allí, si terminaron las clases ¿Porqué estar ahí? no te ibas a quedar para ver como ella se va a casa tomada de la mano con él. Aprietas lo puños tratando de reprimir esa sensación , ese sentimiento...ese el que nunca le dirás y no sabrías cómo expresarlo y, es que, ¿Como decirle algo que ni tú mismo puedes entender? pero si eso no es amor ¿como le puedes llamar? tu sabes muy bien lo que pasa, no puedes aceptar lo que esta dentro de tu pecho porque eso significaría aceptar muchas cosas y la mayoría de ellas serian tus errores por como te haz comportado. Te impresionas por sentir una sensación familiar en tu mano. Es ella.

\- ¡Espera! - Izuku respiraba agitada a causa de correr para alcanzarlo en la puerta de la academia. Tal vez por eso no noto que sostenía tu mano todo el tiempo- Por favor...No discutas con ellas , no saben las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, por eso… - Estaba asustada de como reaccionaria al pedir eso.

\- Solo te digo que si se ponen de perras de nuevo no respondo - En el lenguaje de Katsuki eso era como un "sí, a menos que me provoquen" o eso entendió Izuku.

-Que bueno - Katsuki no iba a ser el primero en soltar pero ella lo hizo sonrojada de la vergüenza y nuevamente sintió el vacío , el mismo que normalmente tenía en la mano. Ella se extraño que no se lo reclamara - Vivimos en el mismo vecindario ¿Vamos juntos?.

 _No me uses como sustituto de tu maldito novio_

-De todos modos, vas por la misma ruta y no puedo hacer nada - Parecías enojado por eso pero como no eres honesto, es todo lo contrario.

Ella le dio de lo que su boca parece fue hecha para hacer, sonreír. Ese movimiento de labios que querías mantener en ella y que dejaras en secreto lo mucho que te enamora. Sin embargo, no lo viste en todo el día y es extraño que falte ¿Dónde está el bastardo bicolor? "Que se joda donde sea que este" te respondiste. El día de hoy, tú tendrás el privilegio de acompañarla a casa Katsuki y , en ese momento, te importaba un bledo si tus sospechas de que ellos son novios son ciertas.

Quizás no es tarde para ti, si Todoroki tiene oportunidad habiéndola conocido hace no mucho tiempo ¿Como no habrías tú de tener una también si la conoces desde hace años? No ibas a perder de esa forma ni dejársela tan fácil. Tú la amaste primero y , en tu opinión, con más intensidad de lo que él podría. Parece que esta en tus planes seguir molestándolos un rato más porque no te quedaras con esa sensación de haber sido un sustituto.

* * *

Hola mi gente bonita!

Como no podia quedarme sin escribir Katsudeku después de que escribi sobre otra pareja… he aqui la version de Katsuki de la historia

Yo no lo llamaria continuacion porque ...no lo pense como una historia, es como una descripcion de los sentimientos de ambos hacia Izuku

Llora waaa! quiero tener mas tiempo para escribir todo lo que tengo planeado para esta pareja pero ya vere que hago en mis otros proyectos

eso significa ... Que nos veremos en otra historia!

No es adios , es... hasta la proxima!


End file.
